


Morning Exercise

by KisaAkiya



Series: Khaotic stories [3]
Category: Khaos Universe, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Offscreen smut, Oneshot, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, no onscreen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya
Summary: Long story short. Jeremiah wants to go for a run at 5 am but Aki doesn't want him to.-----It's really short and it all stemmed from one idea I had like two nights ago.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ready Set Go
Series: Khaotic stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811377
Kudos: 3





	Morning Exercise

Jeremiah smiles as he pulls himself up on the bed, dropping his legs on the floor as he stretches. He reaches for one of his old basketball shirts and put it on, before moving to the covered window, pulling the curtains to the side before hearing stirring coming from the bed.

He chuckles before closing the curtains again and turning towards the bed. “G’morning, hun.”

“Mmm..” His girlfriend, Aki, moaned in bed, turning to the other side to cling unto their boyfriend, Freyr, who was still asleep. 

He chuckled. “What time did you sleep last night?” He asked with a raised brow.

Aki whined, pulling the covers over her head. She let out a mumbled response which sounded like a “2”. Jeremiah sighed, moving over to her and slowly lifted the covers off her. “I know your deadline’s in 2 days but you should be able to sleep earlier.”

“More like you should sleep longer..” She mutters, turning to face him with her eyes still shut. “You wake up at 5:30 in the morning…”

Jeremiah sighs. “I need to go for a jog, better to burn in the morning before I eat a heavy breakfast.”

“Why do you have to jog..?” Aki reached out with her eyes still shut, moving her hand lazily to supposedly reach for Jeremiah’s wrist.

He laughed, instead taking her hand in between both of his. “Morning exercise, love.”

“Can’t you do something else…?” 

He sighed. “What do you expect me to do? I can’t really change my morning routine without it affecting my health.”

“Just exercise in bed..”

Now she was speaking nonsense that Jeri wasn’t sure if they were really having a conversation or if she was just dreaming. “What kind of exercise can I do in bed, Kiya?”

“I dunno.. sex?” 

Jeremiah blinked two seconds as Aki pulled her hand away and turned, grasping Freyr’s arm again as she tried to bring herself back to sleep. He wasn’t sure if she was offering or if she was sleep talking. 

Well, only one way to find out.

——-

“Aki, are you ok? You’ve been kinda.. tired lately.” Soph states, passing Aki a cup of iced coffee. 

Regan gave her an unamused stare. “I mean we finished our project over a week ago, why do you seem so groggy?”

The tired girl let out a groan as her three best friends gave her confused looks. “It’s not that I’m necessarily tired, I have been sleeping enough.”

“Then what is it?” Worm asks, taking a sip of their coffee.

Aki blushed in embarrassment, looking down on her lap as she spoke. “Y’know how Jeremiah always goes on those morning runs?”

“Oh right. Vanya usually meets him out but she hasn’t been seeing him lately.” Regan comments, passing Soph a chocolate chip cookie. 

He smiles happily, taking the cookie and giving a big bite. He swallows before commenting. “Elliott too. I think they were supposed to go out for a run together last Thursday but Jeremiah canceled for some reason.”

Aki let’s out an embarrassed cough. “Well… Freyr and I were tired of him waking up really early and leaving us in the morning…”

“And..?” Worm raised a brow. 

“We… sorta agreed on another way he can get his morning exercise.” She coughed, her face flushing a deep shade of red.

The three of them were curious and confused, it wasn’t clear what she meant. 

Soph was the first one to have wide eyes, having some idea of what she was talking about. “Wait. Like exercise at home or… in bed?”

It didn’t take long for Regan to get it either. “Wh- Aki!!” They exclaimed, their face turning red in embarrassment.

Aki shot up, still red in the face. “I didn’t say anything!!!”

“So did you guys buy a new treadmill for your room or something?” Worm asked, earning disappointed glares from their three friends. She raised a brow. “What??? What did I say???”

Aki sighed, pointing at Soph with a shaky hand. “He’s got the idea..”

“SO YOU HAVE SEX EVERY MORNING??!”

“DON’T FUCKING SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!” Regan slapped a hand over Soph’s mouth. Getting secondhand embarrassment.

It was only then Worm got what they meant. “Oh my god. Aki my god. Oh my.” Was all she could muster.

Aki covered her face as Soph pulled away from Regan’s hand, wiping his mouth. “We’re not in public, Reg! This is fine.”

“Freyr’s in the other room, nimrod!” Worm exclaimed, earning a glare from their best friend. “Freyr doesn’t care!” He then paused, turning back to the flushed girl. “Does he?”

Aki wanted to just bury herself in a hole at this point. “He.. joins in… sometimes..”   
  


“Wow.” Worm let out. “I mean sure I know you guys probably had threesomes a lot.” 

“HEY!”

“And also Soph and Regan here probably have done it too.”

“There was no reason for you to mention us.” Regan glared, their face turning really red. 

Worm turned to the other two with a teasing look. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You had no reason to call us out Worm.” Soph pouted, taking a bite from his cookie. “Also this cookie’s really good, where did you get these?”

“Oh.” Aki looked back up. “Uhh I helped Freyr make those.”

“Really good.” 

“You can’t just ignore me!!” Worm exclaimed before reaching over between Regan and Aki for a cookie. “As I was saying.” They pointed at Aki with the cookie. “You three freaky.” 

“As if you didn’t know.” Aki pouted, knowing entire well the four of them had shared undetailed parts of their sex lives (or lack thereof in Worm’s case). 

Worm sighed. “But seriously? Everyday for the past week?? Are you ok??”

“I mean he does it in the mornings now instead of night.” Aki shrugged, tapping her cheek as she took a bite out of a chocolate muffin. “And there’s nothing wrong with having sex everyday, and he has been getting the exercise he needs when he usually runs.”

“Yeah. But are you ok? Like physically.” Soph asked with a concerned look.   
  


“I mean yeah..? After a shower I’m fine, it’s not like he does it rough or anything.” Aki laughed before turning red. “I mean I usually get completely sore when he does it rough so I don’t think it’s a problem.”

“But you’re so groggy.” He continues. “It’s like he’s draining out your energy with sex.”

Worm let out a small gasp. “Jeremiah-Incubus??”

Aki suddenly shuddered. “I do not like that word.” She states, relaying old memories that shall not be mentioned.

“Right right.” Worm states, while taking a sip of their coffee. Regan turns back to her, still concerned. “I know your… sex life… is completely out of my business.” Aki giggled. “But you should like take a break cuz you look exhausted.” 

Aki sighed. “Yeah maybe you’re right, I’ll tell him tonight.” She said, taking a bite out of her muffin. 

Suddenly they hear the door open. “I’m home!!” 

Aki laughed. “Welcome home, love!!” She exclaimed as Jeremiah walked into the kitchen, leaning down to give Aki a kiss on the head. “I got us ice cream.”

“Thanks, love.” Aki replied as he turned to start putting the ice cream in the freezer. She turned back to see her best friends gesturing at her. Aki shook her head, mouthing ‘later’ at them. 

“Hey, any new feedback from your project?” Jeremiah asked as he closed the freezer door.   
  


“2 million views babey!!” Soph exclaimed, holding her hand out to high five Regan. They high fived, sitting there with satisfied smiles.

“Nice! Good job Khaos.” He laughs, taking a glass and pouring some orange juice into it. “Oh by the way, Soph, hit up your boyfriend for me.”

“Which one, dumbass?” He joked, earning a smack from Worm.    
  
Jeremiah rolled his eyes. “Elliott. I owe him a game this afternoon, he’ll know what I’m talkin about.” 

“Are you going to go race around the block again?” Aki raises a brow as Jeremiah does a slow turn towards her. “Noooooo….?”

Aki snickered, standing up from her seat and walked beside him. Pulling a water jug out of an upper cupboard. “If you’re going to go out running again just tell me.”

Jeremiah let out a snort, causing Aki to turn to him with a raised brow. “What’s so funny?”

“I mean I don’t need to be running nowadays.” He teased, moving a hand to graze her neck, pulling down her turtleneck slightly to reveal the bruises he’s been giving her this past week.

Aki blushed, shivering slightly from his gesture. “Stop that.” She spat, elbowing him slightly. “My friends are here.” 

He chuckled. “Alright alright, Angel.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead, causing Aki to smile. As he pulled away, she moved over to fill the jug with water. “Don’t push yourself, Jerm.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

“Hey Jeri!” 

Jeremiah turned to the other three who were still sitting and eating their late breakfast. He raised a brow at Worm who had called him. “Yeah?”   
  


“Are you an incubus?” Aki tensed up from their question, turning to face them with a tense glare.

“Uuhh..” Jeremiah hummed, thinking about his answer. “Well if I was, Aki would have left me on read 3 years ago.” 

Aki snorted, giving Jeremiah an approving nod before she mutters “That’s my boy.” under her breath.

\-----

“Hey Jer?” Aki asked, hopping on the bed as Jeremiah was about to sleep. He turns to her, looking tired. “Yeah?”

“Uhm.. I know you’re a morning person and all…” She started, kneeling beside him. “And I know you need your exercise but uh.. I need a break.”

Jeremiah raised a brow before sitting up, leaning closer to her. “Was I too harsh on you? Did I go too rough?” He asked worriedly, reaching forward to caress the hickeys and bruises on her exposed neck and collar. “Did I go too far-”

“Love, you’re being too harsh on yourself.” Aki laughed, leaning forward to kiss his nose. 

He was still confused, he cupped her cheeks with his hands as he looked at her worriedly. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I just need a break, love! I need rest. I mean I’m not that sore all the time but I think my poor body needs a break.” She reasons with a smile, pinching his left cheek. 

He frowns slightly before sighing. He leans forward to leans his head on her lap, nuzzling his face in her stomach. “Alright.. I’ll give my angel a break. I’ll go run in the morning.”

“Just don’t wake me up too early, love.” Aki giggled, leaning to kiss her boyfriend on the head.

\-----

Freyr groaned, feeling the bed move in his sleep. He slept late as usual so it was unnatural for him to be awake so early in the morning. He turned to his left, expecting to feel Aki beside him, instead he felt her bare shoulder down on the bed. 

Confused, he opens his eyes, blinking for a second before realizing what scene was unfolding before him. 

He groaned, pushing himself up on the bed. “I thought you weren’t going to have sex this morning..”

“We weren’t planning to..” Aki groaned, moving closer to hug her taller boyfriend. “Take off your shirt.”

“Wh.”


End file.
